Many people are living pay cheque to pay cheque. Being able to meet financial obligations in both times of anticipated and unanticipated events, where additional financing may be required, becomes an extra burden and stress. This stress may be compounded by the stress and anxiety and other activities of dealing with the unexpected event itself. Without immediate access to an emergency fund, such as savings, liquid investments, a line-of-credit or other financing, most people struggle with the steps involved in coming up with the money needed to get through this transitional time. Even if financing is ultimately obtained, applicants still have to go through the steps of shopping, applying and qualifying for it. And whether they are living pay cheque to pay cheque or not, the notion of taking on debt can be stressful. Someone might wonder: how much money will I need to support me through this; how will I get the money; how will I pay it back and where do I start? Having a way to anticipate people's cash flow needs and to offer them a solution that eliminates these questions before they may be even considered, is a valuable offering in today's busy world. This is true in times of unanticipated events, where events happen outside of someone's control, as well as anticipated events, where one's preference is to focus on other details. Being able to provide cash, when its needed most, might simply be a way to delight and surprise a person, and increase customer loyalty.